baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Total bases
In baseball statistics, total bases refers to the number of bases a player has gained with hits, i.e. the sum of his/her hits weighted by 1 for a single, 2 for a double, 3 for a triple and 4 for a home run. Only bases attained from hits count toward this total. Total bases can be calculated from commonly used baseball statistics by using the formula TB = 1B + 2 x 2B + 3 x 3B + 4 x HR . Singles (1B) can be represented as 1B = H - 2B - 3B - HR which, when combined with the given TB formula, allows for the reduced formula found at the top of the page. Leaders All-Time Total Bases Leaders (through games of September 30, 2008) Active players in bold. Rank Player Name Total Bases 1 Hank Aaron 6,856 2 Stan Musial 6,134 3 Willie Mays 6,066 4 Barry Bonds 5,976 5 Ty Cobb 5,854 6 Babe Ruth 5,793 7 Pete Rose 5,752 8 Carl Yastrzemski 5,539 9 Eddie Murray 5,397 10 Rafael Palmeiro 5,388 11 Frank Robinson 5,373 12 Dave Winfield 5,221 13 Cal Ripken, Jr. 5,168 14 Tris Speaker 5,101 15 Ken Griffey, Jr. 5,092 16 Lou Gehrig 5,060 17 George Brett 5,044 18 Mel Ott 5,041 19 Jimmie Foxx 4,956 20 Ted Williams 4,884 21 Honus Wagner 4,862 22 Paul Molitor 4,854 23 Al Kaline 4,852 24 Reggie Jackson 4,834 25 Andre Dawson 4,787 26 Robin Yount 4,730 27 Rogers Hornsby 4,712 28 Craig Biggio 4,711 29 Ernie Banks 4,706 30 Sammy Sosa 4,704 31 Al Simmons 4,685 32 '''Gary Sheffield 4,616 33 Harold Baines 4,604 34 Billy Williams 4,599 35 Rickey Henderson 4,588 36 Cap Anson 4,574 37 Frank Thomas 4,550 38 Alex Rodriguez 4,543 39 Tony Perez 4,532 40 Manny Ramírez 4,516 41 Mickey Mantle 4,511 42 Roberto Clemente 4,492 43 Paul Waner 4,478 44 Nap Lajoie 4,474 45 Fred McGriff 4,458 46 Dave Parker 4,405 47 Mike Schmidt 4,404 48 Luis Gonzalez 4,385 49 Eddie Mathews 4,349 50 Sam Crawford 4,328 51 Goose Goslin 4,325 52 Brooks Robinson 4,270 53 Eddie Collins 4,268 54 Vada Pinson 4,264 55 Tony Gwynn 4,259 56 Charlie Gehringer 4,257 57 Jeff Kent 4,246 58 Lou Brock 4,238 59 Darrell Evans 4,230 60 Willie McCovey 4,219 61 Jeff Bagwell 4,213 62 Willie Stargell 4,190 63 Rusty Staub 4,185 64 Steve Finley 4,157 65 Jake Beckley 4,150 66 Harmon Killebrew 4,143 67 Jim Rice 4,129 68 Jim Thome 4,116 69 Iván Rodríguez 4,110 70 Zach Wheat 4,100 71 Al Oliver 4,083 72 Wade Boggs 4,064 73 Harry Heilmann 4,053 74 Andrés Galarraga 4,038 75 Chipper Jones 4,020 76 Roberto Alomar 4,018 Closest active players to 4,000 Total bases See also related lists *Baseball statistics *List_of_top_500_Major_League_Baseball_home_run_hitters *List of lifetime home run leaders through history *List of Major League Baseball home run champions *500 home run club *List of Major League Baseball players with 3000 hits and 500 home runs *List of Major League Baseball players with 3000 hits and 300 home runs *MLB players with 2,000 hits *MLB players with 400 doubles *MLB players with 100 triples *MLB players with 1,000 runs *MLB players with 1,000 RBI *MLB players with 300 stolen bases *List of Top 100 MLB leaders in base on balls (walks) *Top 15, and List of active Major League Baseball players in the Top 50 in strikeouts *List of Major League Baseball players with a .325 batting average *List of Major League Baseball players with a .400 on-base percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .500 slugging percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .900 on-base plus slugging *List of Major League Baseball leaders in games started *List of Major League Baseball leaders in games finished *List of Major League Baseball leaders in career wins *300 win club *Top 100 Major League Baseball strikeout pitchers *3000 strikeout club *List of 300-save club and Blown saves *List of_Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders Other *Slugging average *Bases Advanced Percentage External links *Baseball.reference.com - Career Leaders & Records for Total Bases *ESPN's MLB Statistics Glossary Category:Lists Category:Records Category:Terminology Category:Statistics